


The power to save

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: As Arthur takes what should be his final breaths, Merlin's magic does something even he doesn't expect.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Kudos: 54





	The power to save

Merlin did everything in his power to ensure arthur was comfortable, his head was leaning against his shoulder as merlins arms wrapped around him protectivly. His hands carefully rested over where mordred had stabbed the king "thank you merlin" arthur whispers softly as merlin looks away, eyes closed tightly as he fought back tears. It was a few seconds later that arthur let out a soft startled breath, merlin opened his eyes, it hadn't gone unnoticed that the air around them seemed to have changed. 

Even as he looked around he couldn't see anything, he could certainly feel it though and it seemed like arthur could as well "merl- your hands" arthur whispers as he begins to shiver, though weather it was from fear, the cool air or blood loss merlin didn't know, but he quickly looked at where Arthur had specified and bit back a suprised gasp of his own, his hands were glowing softly "w whats happening?" Arthur asks in quiet curiousity as glow got brighter. Merlin could only shake his head as his magic got far more stronger than hes ever felt before, though he doesn't voice it as he closes his eyes and lets his power wash over him. 

Arthur moves slightly in his hold a few seconds later "merlin?" He asks with a much stronger voice than before, as his magic slowly went back to its usual calm state merlin could feel Arthur's breathing, it was still slightly slower than normal but no longer laboured and shallow as it was mere minutes ago "open your eyes" he says in amusement, nudging him in the side as merlin does so looking around cautiously as the air around them still felt strange, before looking down at arthur. He found the king staring at him with a smirk on his face, though his eyes held many questions "you, you saved me" he says in suprise as merlin let him move so that he layed on the grass "how?" He whispered looking up at merlin with awe and wonder on his face now. 

Merlin could only shrug "i honestly have no idea, we may be close enough to the lake that her magic mixed with my own" he knew he was making this up on the spot as neither of them seemed to believe what he'd just said, merlin moved arthurs chain mail as well as the shirt beneath it, gasping softly when he saw that the wound was nothing more than a scar across the man's stomach "this is incredible" he whispers to himself, not expecting arthur to sit up and have a look for himself "gods merlin, is there anything you can't do?" He asked as he slowly sat up, suprised when he was met with very little pain "well i cant drink much mead" merlin says quietly, trying to hide his smile as arthur figured out what he was refering too "so all those times giaus said you were in the tavern" he says slowly as his mind played catch up over the myriad of things he'd learned over night "i was protecting Camelot from some magical threat or other" merlin finished for him.

Arthur let out a snort of amusement before shaking his head "well shall we go back?" He asks as he moves to stand, stumbling slightly as blood loss caught up with him merlin was quick to steady him before leading him to where their horses were "you really want me to go back with you?" Merlin asked sounding suprised and slightly taken aback, arthur who had managed to get onto his horse without falling off looked down at him with a raised eyebrow "why wouldn't i? You saved my life merlin" he says as if it was obvious before rolling his eyes "you also proved that not all magic is dark and evil" he says smiling slightly, remembering all the little bits of magic merlin had done on their way here, most of it to keep arthur safe. 

There was still some uncertainty in merlins eyes which caused arthur to deflate slightly "c'mon dollophead, i wanna hear what else you can do and why you can turn into an old man" he says in amusement, watching as merlin gets on the horse and tenses for a few seconds "i dont know what you're talking about" he says as their horses set of at a slow pace, it wasn't lost on him that merlin was refusing to look at him dispite the fact that thet were side by side "i dont blame you for what happend to my father, gaius told me about what morgana had put around his neck" he says quietly, trying and failing to understand the expression on his friends face "well we do have a long ride back i guess i should tell you everything" merlin murmers, turning to look at arthur and smiling slightly. 

They were silent for awhile before merlin spoke again "have you heard the name Emrys?" He asks as he wants the biggest part of his secret out there before anything else "morgana screamed that a few times" arthur says as he remembered watching the man yell at a dragon after whatever the lightening thing was "that would be me, im the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth" the admission took arthur by suprise as he looked over at the man who looked rather nervous "and yet you're a servant, why would you pretend to be clumsy?" That got a chuckle from merlin then "oh i don't pretend, well not always" he says in amusement which made arthur shake his head "you can make dragons go away by yelling at them" merlin looks over at him in suprise, only to find amusement and curiousity in his eyes "im a dragon lord, the man we met was my father" he says before looking away, missing the way arthur bowed his head for a few seconds. 

Something occurred to him then "how many dragons are there? I know there's a white one, you yelled at it when it tried attacking" he says tilting his head as merlin lets out a noise of amusement "there's 2, kilgharrah who took revenge after been locked up for 20 years and aithusa who morgana somehow took" he says, sounding slightly nervous now "they have names?!" Arthur asks sounding both shocked and excited dispite the fact that he had been face to face with one of them a couple of years ago "they can talk too, well kilgharrah can" he says with a fond smile as he thought of his kin, he looked over at arthur who was watching curiously "i can also yell at them in their language or summon them" he says in an explaination to Arthur's unsaid question from earlier. 

They were almost half way back to camelot now, but it had grown too dark to carry on "let's set up camp for the night, its too risky to carry on" arthur says as he struggles to see much in front of them, much less what was on the ground. Suddenly there's two balls of light floating beside them, one blue one almost light purple. It startled arthur so much he almost falls off his horse "i don't believe it! It was you!" He yells with wide eyes as merlin gives him a confused look, not knowing what it was he had done or when "in the cave when i was getting the flower to save you! This is the same light" He says reaching out to see if he could touch it, he was suprised to find that it was slightly warm "just how many times have you helped me?" He asks in astonishment, merlin smiled slightly "I've used magic to help and save you since the begining, how do you think i was there so fast the first time?" He asks in amusement as arthur stares at him, not knowing what to say. 

The two were quiet for awhile before arthur asks "why come to camelot? You could have been caught and killed" he couldn't understand why his friend would risk his life, especially since he did magic whilst his father was alive! Hell he had even done magic ON his father in an attempt to save his life "my mother didnt know what else to do, she had been hiding my magic since i was born but it was getting harder and harder to do" merlin says as his ball of light got slightly brighter and moved a little further in front of them "she sent me to find gaius, telling me that he would help me learn to control my magic" arthur noticed that whenever merlin spoke of his mother he got a fond smile on his face and he relaxed quite a bit "who else knows of your magic other than gaius?" He asks curiously as camelot came into view. 

Merlin chuckled quietly before he spoke "lancelot did, it was the reason he left, mordred as he was a druid, morgana only knew of emrys but found out it was me eventually and im sure gwen had her suspisions after i asked about her father" he looked almost sheepish as arthurs eyes widened "you clotpole! You nearly got yourself killed trying to protect guinevere that day! Have you no self preservation?!" At this point arthur shook his head knowing that the answer was undoubtedly a no, the man went everywhere with arthur and the Knights but never wore any armour, nor did he know how to use a sword "im teaching you to use a sword in the near future" he grumbles as they finally get into the castle walls, causing guards and knights to scatter in all directions yelling at one another. 

As the two of them dismount, the sound of someone running was heard and for a few seconds athurs hand went to his sword "ARTHUR!" a familiar voice yelled as he turned to look at the steps, just in time to catch gwen who had launched herself at him "guinevere, my darling am i happy to see you" he says spinning her slightly as she held onto him for dear life "i was so scared of losing you, gaius said it was touch and go when he returned" she says putting a hand against his cheek, her eyes filled with love and admiration as she looked up at him with a soft smile "merlin saved me" he says before leaning down to kiss her. 

Across the courtyard merlin was in the arms of Gaius "well done my boy" he says patting his back gently, though as he pulled away he rose an eyebrow that told merlin they would be having a long conversation when they got back to their quarters. As soon as gaius left his side to speak to arthur, merlin felt someone run into him "merlin, i don't know how to thank you" he hears the emotional voice of gwen as he wraps an arm around her "i dont know how bad it really was or what you did, but you brought Arthur back and kept him safe like i asked" she says smiling up at him as he tries to find his voice "ill always keep him safe gwen, no matter what" he says eventually causing arthur, who had wandered over to snort as gwen nodded at the two of them before heading back inside trying to hide her grin.

Arthur took a quick look around before putting a hand on merlins shoulder "once again merlin, thank you i dont know what I'd do without you" he says smiling slightly before moving back "remember you've got 2 days off, get some sleep you look like you need it" he says, snickering when merlins eyes widen as if he thought arthur had been joking about the days off "thank you sire" he says, patting arthurs arm before heading towards the chambers he shares with gaius "oh and merlin?" He says causing the man to spin around faster than he'd ever seen before "my chambers in 2 days, i have something important to discuss with you" he says causing his friend to nod slowly before going on his way, arthur was quick to head inside himself, soon finding gwen and heading into their chambers where he spent the rest of the night and most of the next day holding her close.


End file.
